


Nieve

by JunaIzumi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Seto kaiba quiere impresionar a su novio pero ¿como hacer que nieve en pleno verano?





	Nieve

Era la tercera cita y caminaban por una plaza nueva, agarrados del hombro poco a poco Seto iba perdiendo sus miedos y se abría más a Yami y viceversa , pararon en una tienda donde había televisores y nevaba en la película

-¿nunca has visto nevar?-preguntó Seto

-no, nací y crecí en Egipto nunca nieva-dijo Yami mirando con tanta ilusión la pantalla que el mismo Seto se lleno de ternura cosa que solo pasaba con Mokuba, después del último duelo los dioses le dieron una nueva oportunidad y a partir de ahí se acercó más a más a la persona que creía que era su rival y aunque no quería admitirlo peleaban mejor juntos

-vamos, llegaremos tarde-le recordó Seto y lo jaló levemente hacia el cine, Yami parecía un niño chiquito y hay que explicarle todo la tecnología , sigue viviendo con Yugi y el abuelo pero pasa más tiempo en Kaiba corp que ha considerado mudarse con ellos fueron al cine y después a cenar, lo llevó hasta su casa

-no tenías que hacerlo si me sé el camino- se quejo Yami

-eres demasiado lindo para estar afuera en la noche si de por sí el abuelo me odia si te pasa algo me mata-dijo Seto,Yami se acercó para besar sus labios pero la luz de la casa se prendió y era el abuelo con una escoba

-Yami entra a la casa-dijo el peligris

-si abuelo Seto nos vemos mañana-dijo Yami feliz}

-pasó mañana por ustedes-Yami asintió y entro a la casa -si lastimas a ese muchacho no me contendré -dijo el abuelo

-jamás lo haré-Seto arrancó y regresó a su compañía con una meta en su mente mientras Yugi le pedía los detalles al ex faraón y después de platicar se durmieron mañana tenían clase. Como lo prometió pasó por ambos, con Yugi es fácil llevarse bien mientras que con Wheeler y los otros era más difícil de sobrellevar. Los siguientes días fueron monótonos, el fin de semana Yami estuvo sin noticias de su novio y lo tenia preocupado

-tranquilo, es la cabeza de una importante compañía supongo que ah de tener juntas-dijo Yugi

-eso espero-Yami concilio el sueño en medio de una intranquilidad enorme, el escenario en Kaiba corp era totalmente diferente

-llevas mucho tiempo contemplando esos planos ¿es un nuevo proyecto?-pregunto Mokuba entrando con dos vasos de leche

-algo asi-Mokuba leyó los planos sorprendiéndos al instante

-¿nieve en junio?-lo miro extrañado como si se le hubiera safado un tornillo o algo asi

-es para Yami, crecio y vivio en Egipto y en el cine lo vi muy emocionado- para sorpresa de Mokuba su hermano sonrio, Yami estaba haciendo que cambiara para bien

-no estas pensando con claridad si puedes simular monstruos de duelo puedes con una simple nevada-dijo Mokuba

-eres un genio Mokuba-dijo Seto mientras se ponía a trabajar estuvieron encerrados 4 dias, Seto tenía cerca el celular por si Yami llamaba pero solo llego un mensaje de Yugi preguntándole que si estaba bien, respondió hasta la noche mientras resolvía lo del pedido de la nieve artificial con sus drones, por un dia iba a cerrar un área de Kaiba land para ese evento especial.

Llego el lunes pero Seto no llego a clases, eso entristecio mas a Yami aunque no lo demostró solo que Joey le gano en un duelo normal, sorprendiendo a Yugi y este supuso que estaba preocupado por Seto, a la hora de la salida una limusina de Kaiba estaba estacionada afuera y Roland bajo para darle la invitación solamente a Yami y a su "hermano", extendió un sobre y Yami leyó la carta

"lamento no haberte llamado pero era importante, si quieres saber mas solamente ven con Yugi y sigue el mapa"

-nos vuelve a excluir-se quejo Joey

-te dare los detalles despues-dijo Yugi, Yami se habia adelantado con Roland a la limusina y Yugi los siguió, llegaron a Kaiba land y Yami siguió el mapa, Yugi estaba intrigado, Kaiba no hace este tipo de sorpresas, siguieron las pistas en el mapa, llegaron al ultimo piso de la tierra de juegos

-nunca habíamos subido tanto-dijo Yugi y Yami estaba emocionado la sorpresa que se va a llevar

-se tardaron un poco-se quejo Mokuba

-fueron 6 pisos-se quejo Yugi

-has cambiado a mi hermano y me gustaría que vivieras con nosotros, asi no estare solo cuando el este trabajando-dijo Mokuba y Yami no sabia que decir

-lo pensare-dijo Yami y automáticamente la puerta se abrió, el piso estaba totalmente cubierto de nieve artifical y el mas interesado era Yami y fasinado entro seguido de los chicos y mas nieve empezo a caer

-¡lo logro!-grito Yami feliz y Yugi sabia que nunca habia visto la nieve

-solamente tu haces que haga este tipo de cosas-dijo Seto sonriendo y Yugi juraría que si se besan sale de ahí

-gracias Seto, es maravilloso-se alzo de puntitas para besar sus labios y Seto feliz porque su plan diera resultado lo correspondio y se acostaron en la nieve con Yami encima de el

-creo que mejor nos vamos-dijo Mokuba

-tienes toda la razón-dijo Yugi y los dejaron solos, se separaron por falta de aire

-gracias Seto-dijo Yami

-mudate con nosotros mi faraon-dijo Seto

-lo hablare con el abuelo-dijo Yami y Seto tenia otras intenciones, empezaron a quitarse la ropa para acariciarse y ver si aguantaban la temperatura


End file.
